


Playing Pool

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Determined Sam, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Table Sex, Pre-Dean's deal, Protective Dean Winchester, Schmoop, Season/Series 03, Slash, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1-shot. Dean’s deal is coming closer & he’s pulled back from Sam to get him used to being without him. Sam disagrees & comes up with a plan that he hopes will appeal to his brother…if he can get the pieces to come together to make it work. *Grim/protective!Dean & Determined/sneaky!Sam* Set mid-S3. (Wincest)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing Pool

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The usual for this type of story. Language, of course, as well as an explicit warning.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the plot.
> 
> Author Note: I set out to be quick and hot. There’s a reason I don’t set a lot of stories in season 3 as it might’ve taken a tiny angsty turn in some places so just to be safe…have tissues. Thanks!

**Playing Pool**

“How exactly did Ellen con you into agreeing to do this, Sam? Or the better question would be how in the hell did you con me into agreeing to do this?”

Dean Winchester shot his brother a sour look while he hefted another heavy crate of beer bottles from the back room to the bar where Sam was putting them away. “Did Bobby happen to give her something to hold over us that I don’t know about? Or did that too soft heart that often gets me in trouble agree because Ellen gave you the guilt treatment over something?”

“Well, it was kind of our fault her first roadhouse was blown up, Dean,” Sam Winchester remarked while he worked, keeping his head down to avoid the sharp green eyes he could feel burning into his back. “Besides, we needed a day off and it’s only one day. Ellen’ll be back tomorrow and she only asked us to stock the bar, check the generator out back and then do whatever else we wanted that didn’t involve breaking anything.”

“I can think of better ways to spend a day off than stocking beer or using a wrench on something that looks to be older than Ellen…and don’t you dare tell her I said that,” Dean growled, blowing out a breath when he was simply tossed his brother’s fabled puppy dog eyes. “I _hate_ that I taught you that damn look and I hate that even though _I_ taught you that look I’m not immune to it. Fine! I’ll stop griping but I swear you will owe me big for this, Sammy.”

Sam smiled to himself as his brother went back to hauling the cases in. He hummed softly to whatever came on the jukebox as he put the liquor away in accordance to Ellen’s list and notes while Dean finally went out to work on the old generator that would give the woman power in case of an outage.

Sam knew Dean wasn’t happy with this time off. He knew he’d rather be hunting or anything that took their minds off of how close it was coming to the time where Dean’s deal would come due and his brother would die.

For Sam, he was just glad that he’d finally gotten through to Dean about the time he was wasting in all his rash stunts and things that his brother had been doing because he felt like it didn’t matter since he was bound for hell anyway.

Of course that didn’t mean he hadn’t had an ulterior motive behind this plan to help Ellen Harvelle out while she took a day off herself to go see her daughter Jo.

He finished with the bottles to wipe the bar clean before lifting his eyes to one of the pool tables in the roadhouse to smile. In fact, Sam had been carefully planning this trip for at least a month.

Sam knew about how long he had to make some preparations and was glad he’d been able to sneak what he needed into his bag without his brother noticing or that would’ve gotten awkward given that ever since Sam had learned about the deal his brother had made to save his life Dean had been keeping him at an arms distance both physically as well as sexually.

A piece of Sam, the piece that blamed himself for the deal itself, often wondered if the change in his and Dean’s relationship also hadn’t played a part in the bad luck they seemed to be having. He’d mentioned that in a half-drunk ramble one night only to have Dean tell him that he knew what he was doing when he gave in and admitted how he’d felt for his younger brother so the blame, if any was owed, would have fallen on him anyway.

Sam had been burying the not-so brotherly feelings he’d developed for Dean back when his brother had been 16. He’d kept his secret until shortly after Jessica was killed and he found himself drunk, emotional and needing something more from his brother than solace.

He’d honestly expected to be punched in the face the first time he kissed Dean so after a moment of shocked silence it was Sam’s turn to be shocked when Dean merely asked if he was sure; a second before he was being kissed senseless.

It was a carefully guarded thing just between them though Sam wondered if perhaps Bobby suspected something was up given how much time they spent out in his garage when they were at his place.

Now with Dean’s deal coming due in little over two more months, Sam wanted at least one more time with him even if it required some seducing on his part.

Double checking his work, the younger hunter took a shaky breath. He grabbed two bottles of beer that he’d opened to head to the back to see that Dean had lost his button down to work only in his black t-shirt. Sam was sure his blood would always heat whenever he saw Dean only in a t-shirt, especially the worn black one that he had on today.

“How’s it going?” he asked, stepping closer to hold out the beer. “About done?”

Fighting back the urge to growl when he took the beer and drank a deep swallow, Dean’s eyes automatically went to the way his little brother’s throat moved as he swallowed his own drink.

It was harder these days to not notice every little thing about Sam that attracted him because he was making an effort to keep his hands off his brother to avoid the pain that would come when he was forced to leave Sam alone.

Dean often swore Sam knew what he was doing because the kid was always a step too close or doing things that he knew drew Dean’s eye or wearing clothes that might be just a half size too small for Sam’s 6’4” frame.

Ever since they’d gotten to Ellen’s place though Sam had been behaving himself which immediately should’ve put Dean’s radar on alert for something but he was hoping his brother had finally accepted his reason for backing off a side of their relationship they both enjoyed and both still clearly wanted.

“No,” he finally recalled the question after Sam lifted an eyebrow and Dean realized he’d been staring at his brother…again. “I can’t figure out what the hell is wrong with this thing,” he gave it a hard rap with the wrench in his hand when he shot a look up in warning at the slow touch of fingers moving across his shoulders. “Sammy…”

“Oh, I can tell you what’s wrong with it,” Sam finished his beer to sit it aside and stepped back as if to go back inside the roadhouse. “There’s a little wire in the back that’s not connected to what it needs to be.”

Dean frowned but moved to shimmy around the side so he could look in the back of the generator, down to where Sam had pointed to see that there was indeed a troublesome wire hanging loose. He was just reaching to connect it when he suddenly stopped, frowned, thought about it, frowned even more and pulled out to stare at where Sam was standing in the door watching him with innocent hazel eyes and a small playful grin. “How did you know about that wire?” he demanded tightly.

“I disconnected it the last time we were by to see Ellen,” Sam replied easily and then just as quickly turned on his heel to disappear back inside.

“He…disconnected it,” Dean muttered, torn between anger and amusement as he shot to his feet to bolt after his brother. He’d only stepped in the back door when he frowned and leaned down to pick up the t-shirt that was lying as if dropped. “Huh. Okay, what game are you playing, baby brother?” he asked himself. “Sam?”

“Yeah, Dean?” Sam’s voice was coming from the front of the roadhouse and sounded perfectly calm. Not like he’d just been the cause of Dean spending over two hours working on a piece of junk that he’d been the cause of it not working to begin with.

Dean was debating throttling Sam now or waiting until they were away from Ellen’s place as he went picking up discarded boots and socks when he stepped out of the back to feel his chest tighten, his blood heat and suddenly was debating on doing something totally different to his little brother. “Sammy.”

“Yeah, Dean? Something wrong?” Sam hoped he still sounded calm because his heart was in his throat by this point.

This plan would tank if Dean really didn’t want this or if he came on too strong. Now as he watched his brother from where he sat just in his jeans on the edge of one of the pool tables he feared he might have come on too strong when Dean didn’t move or speak as his deep green eyes could be felt raking over him.

“Are you trying to drive me insane or kill me early, baby boy?” Dean’s voice was low, husky as he took in the bare chest and arms, the long legs still encased in denim that swung nervously on the pool table’s edge of the little brother that he’d been trying to avoid hurting more than dying already would. “You planned this.”

“Yeah, I did,” Sam agreed, not seeing the sense in lying now. “I get why you’re avoiding me, Dean. I do. I know you’re trying to get me used to when you’re…when it happens but…why hurt us both when we still have time together?” he started to stand up, to move away from the pool table when he was reminded of just how damn quick Dean could be when he wanted. “I…I just wanted at least one more time but if you don’t…if you really don’t want me right now then…huh?”

Dean had dropped the armful of clothing to close the distance between them in less than three steps, hands on either side of Sam’s body on the polished wooden edge of the table while his legs spread to bracket Sam; keeping his brother where he was sitting.

“You think I’m doing this, not touching you, not sleeping with you because I suddenly don’t want you?” he caught a drooping chin to lift it up, eyes hot but still Dean kept his touch light. “As me how many cold showers I take a day? As me how long I stay awake at night watching you sleep and thinking about touching you or kissing you or…” Dean leaned in closer to let his lips trail over Sam’s throat, smiling at the low moan he heard and deciding that two could play the tormenting game. “I want you in my arms, in my bed from the moment I wake up to the moment when I finally fall to sleep, Sam. Not wanting you is not an issue because I want you now and I will want you until the moment those damn hell mutts come to drag my soul away…and those tears I see right now is the main reason I’ve been trying to pull back.”

From the time it sank in what he’d down to save Sam, Dean knew the moment when his deal came due would break his brother’s heart normally. He was basically all Sam had in the way of family except for Bobby and Ellen so he’d been trying to get Sam used to not having him. Losing his big brother would be hard enough but Sam was also losing a lover as well and Dean had been trying to get him used to that.

Except as he looked at Sam now, as he took in the clearly well-crafted plan that his brother had made as well as the heart he could see pounding nervously Dean realized that his little brother was also right. In trying to protect Sam he was also cheating them both out of a little over two months of the time Dean had left.

“How long have you been planning this ambush, Sammy?” he asked between kisses and light bites over Sam’s jaw, back along his ear where he knew his brother was especially sensitive.

“Umm, about a month,” Sam’s fingers closed tightly over the edge of the table to avoid reaching for Dean. He didn’t want to distract his brother and by this time Sam would take whatever Dean was willing to give. “I…I debated doing it at Bobby’s but…I couldn’t find a good enough reason for him to leave us alone and it only took a lot of begging and paying Jo $200 to get her to call Ellen for a visit. Plus…sex on a pool table is on the bucket list the last time I saw it.”

Dean was trying not to think too hard on just what Jo Harvelle probably thought when Sam called her out of the blue to beg and bribe her to let her Mother visit when he smirked. “Sex at the Grand Canyon is also on that list and I don’t see us heading there…or having sex in a halfway decent motel or sex in Vegas or…”

“Dean, does anything on that list not involve sex?” Sam asked with a laugh, gasping as strong fingers suddenly caught a handful of his hair to pull his head back and he could see the way Dean’s eyes were darkening as desire built.

“Oh, you meant the G-rated bucket list. I was talking about the R-rated one I started after the first time we made love,” Dean smirked, watching Sam’s smile grow as his cheeks flushed and loved that he could still make his brother blush. “So…you tricked Ellen outta here so we could have sex on one of her pool tables,” he actually had to give Sam silent props for thinking this one up. “Remind me to ask you one of these times what other kinks you have, little brother.”

Sex with Sam had never been strictly vanilla but still Dean had always been careful how far he let things go. Now as he watched those bright innocent eyes go dark he suspected that it wasn’t just straight sex on a pool table his little brother was after when he followed Sam’s gaze back to feel his jeans become tighter as he took in the leather bands with cuffs that seemed to be attached to the upper legs of the table.

“Huh,” he grunted, reaching up to lift one in his hand as if to test it and could feel that it was secured well so if he cuffed Sam’s wrists his brother wouldn’t be using his hands. “This what you want, baby boy?” he asked tightly, needing to be sure but knew the answer when Sam merely laid back to lift his arms above his head in willing invitation to be cuffed. “This all you want, Sammy?”

They’d played with toys a few times but Dean always let Sam set the rules to what they used and how far they’d go with those since he knew his brother’s past involved more than a few things that he was always careful over now.

“There’s a bag under the table with…stuff,” Sam was a little nervous now since usually he could read Dean but this time his brother was keeping his face mostly blank. He grunted and shot Dean a bitchface when the small bag was dropped on his stomach so his brother could look inside. “I…I wasn’t sure if you’d want to do this so I wasn’t sure what you’d want to use so…Dean?”

Dean smirked as he went through the bag to see what his brother had packed. A few things might be interesting to try if they were in a motel room and he would now wait until they were back on the road to try those before moving along the table to run his hand up from Sam’s shoulder to his wrist, meshing their fingers while meeting and holding Sam’s eyes. “I love you, Sammy,” he murmured, leaning down to kiss his brother deeply, slowly without heat because while he knew what they both liked he also knew how Sam reacted to those slow kisses too.

He wrapped the leather cuff around each of Sam’s wrists, tested the length of the attached straps before going back to the bottom of the table to let his fingers slowly moving the zipper down to feel Sam’s eyes on him to watch as Dean then removed both jeans and boxer briefs in one fluid motion to leave his brother naked.

“I will never get tired of looking at you, Sammy,” Dean murmured, voice dropping to the pure sex and sin tone he’d perfected over the years and watched as Sam’s already hard cock reacted to his voice when drops of precome began to drip from the head. “Y’know when you hit that growth spurt at 14 and turned from my chubby little brother into this cranky kid who was all arms, legs and attitude? Dad said to give it a few years and you’d grow into it. I didn’t really buy that until the morning I realized you’d gotten taller than me,” he slid his hands along Sam’s legs to feel the muscles there shaking. “Moments like this I don’t curse that height difference so much.”

“You really want to bring Dad up right before we have sex?” Sam couldn’t care less really but it gave him something to focus on other than the need to feel Dean touching him. “I don’t think he’d exactly approve.”

“He knew I wanted you,” Dean remarked casually and gave a quick tug to bring a suddenly speechless Sam as close to the edge of the table as his cuffed arms would allow. “Shocked, Sammy?”

“He…how…?” Sam lifted his head to stare at Dean only to drop it with a thud as calloused fingers played over the skin between his thigh and groin.

“I told him,” Dean watched with interest as his brother was clearly torn between lust and shock. He’d noticed the other cuffs on the legs on this end and knew with Sam like this he could still give his brother what he wanted while making it difficult to move; something Sam was prone to do when they made love.

“You…told him?” Sam’s head was back up and felt his legs moved apart as each ankle was cuffed where they hung over the table. “Why would you have told Dad that? How drunk were you?” that had to be the only excuse he could see for Dean to have told their ex-Marine, strict as nails father that he wanted him in a non-brotherly way.

“Oh, I was plastered so much that I don’t think I sobered up for at least four days,” Dean admitted while working to make sure the cuffs weren’t too tight but that Sam couldn’t move more than a little before standing between his naked and cuffed brother’s legs to offer a slow, sinful smile. “It was after you’d left for school. He pissed me off so one night I flat out told him that I’d been in love with you since before you hit 16 and that if you hadn’t gone to school it wouldn’t have been much longer before I tossed your cocky ass in the backseat of my car and had my way with you. I was drunk so he probably didn’t believe me but hey, even if he’d have found out about us before he died, I’d told him so he couldn’t bitch too much.”

Sam was speechless but then he was too busy arching up against the damn cuffs that had been his idea when Dean’s mouth closed over a rock hard nipple to begin to slowly roll it with his tongue while his hardening cock was being tormented by the rough denim of his brother’s jeans where he leaned up to lay over him. “Dean…” he moaned.

“I missed this, Sammy,” Dean whispered, licking along Sam’s collarbone to give soft bites to his neck and knew he was leaving marks but loved to see them on Sam the following day. “I missed touching you, feeling you under me as I tell you everything I want to do to you.”

Sam’s fingers had clenched until he felt Dean’s hands closing over them and let them relax again; knowing his brother wanted their fingers meshed as he teased him with his lips, mouth and tongue until Sam gave up the idea to stay quiet.

“There’s my boy,” Dean chuckled, knowing if he teased Sam enough that he’d get those soft sounds that he’d loved to bring out in him. “I missed hearing you when I kiss you or when I…” he slid one hand down hard muscles to gently close his fingers over Sam’s cock to stroke it. “How fast do you want this to go, Sammy?”

At first Sam had wanted to draw it out. He wanted to savor every touch, every kiss and feel of Dean touching him. Now he knew that wasn’t about to happen. It had been too long between them and his mind was working overtime picturing his brother’s lean, rugged naked body and he gave up the idea of slow. “Now,” he gasped out, not caring about no prep work or anything he just wanted to feel Dean’s cock in his ass as soon as possible. “Now, please, Dean…need to feel…mhmm,” he groaned against hot soft lips that claimed his mouth, opening his lips to allow Dean’s tongue to plunge in to explore and play with his.

“Shhh, slow down and breathe,” Dean licked over Sam’s lips, smiling as he saw how dark his brother’s eyes had gotten and knew he couldn’t draw this out like he might have normally. “I’ll give you what you want but not without knowing you can take me without hurting yourself.”

Sam shook his head, trying to speak but was losing the ability to think much less form actual sentences to tell his brother that he’d already thought ahead. “Did it,” he gasped, trying to move up to catch Dean’s lips but realized the cuffs holding his wrists kept him flat.

“You did what?” Dean asked while reaching for the bottle of lube he’d laid aside and decided he’d play with the little vibrator sometime later since they had the place to themselves until the following morning…or at the first motel they stopped or in the Impala.

“Prepped. Just…just take it out,” Sam groaned, hips lifting as much as he could right then. “God, Dean…take it out and get in me…now!”

Blinking in confusion, Dean kept a hand on Sam’s shoulder while moving his other down between long legs to nearly lose what control he had when he felt the hard end of what could have been either a plug or a dildo in place in Sam’s ass. “Oh, fuck,” he groaned, closing his eyes to will his suddenly ready cock to not come just from the image of Sam lubing this device up and inserting it into his own ass so he’d already be stretched if Dean agreed to this plan of his. “When…did you put this in?” he asked, letting his fingers brush over the flange to feel Sam jerk and knew his brother was straining for control.

“This…morning,” Sam bit down on his lip. “Put it in and…the ring on just in case you said yes to this. Dean…”

“I’ve got ya, Sammy,” Dean could now see the cock ring that held the base of Sam’s red and weeping cock and shuddered himself. He began to slowly twist the butt plug as he removed it, watching Sam’s face to see the flashes of lust as well as strain on his face. “I’m gonna take care of you, little brother,” he murmured, kissing him deeply and felt Sam return it blindly as the plug came out.

It was one of the larger ones Dean had once bought mainly as a joke when they first started this because he liked seeing Sam’s eyes go wide at the sight of some of the toys and devices on the market. To see it now as he removed it from Sam’s ass made him ready to lose it right there in his jeans.

Once the plug was out, Dean laid it aside for later cleaning and reached for the lube. He’d test to be sure but he was fairly certain that Sam could take him with only a little pain and burn after wearing that plug all day long. He stepped back to whistle lowly until he had Sam eyes on him as he kicked his boots off, pulled his socks off before shedding his t-shirt, jeans and then his boxer briefs.

From the first time they’d made love, Dean loved the look on Sam’s face as he watched him undress. Every emotion could be seen on his brother’s face then and now and it was this look of pure love that Dean knew when his time came that he’d take with him and try to hold onto regardless of what happened after.

But that was a later worry. Now he had a little brother to please and given all that Sam had done today to make this happen, Dean was determined to give him everything he could.

He poured the lube into his hand to slowly slick his already red and ready cock with it, holding Sam’s eyes as he stepped back between where he was stretched on the pool table to use the play he’d allowed in the ankle cuffs to ease his hands under Sam’s hips to lift him enough to properly position himself.

“Dean…c’mon!” Sam’s patience was as stretched as his emotions were by this point.

“Bossy bottom,” Dean teased, leaning up to kiss his brother’s pouting lips while slowly easing the leaking head of his cock into the stretched hole after giving a testing probe with a finger to be sure it was enough. “Y’know, if we ever do this again…I might see how much you still remember about playing pool. For each ball I sink you lose a piece of clothing.”

“Oh! N-now you think of that,” Sam fought the urge to try to get his brother to move faster; he knew the faster he wanted the slower his brother would move. “Vice…versa?”

“Yeah, but we both know you can’t beat me at pool unless I let you so it’ll be you naked on a pool table again,” Dean grinned and gave a slow roll of his hips to bring him that much deeper into tight heat that had him groaning low in his throat. He had to push back the urge to slam in and take. “You are still a little tight,” he knew his voice was raw, looking to be sure there was no pain on Sam’s face but only seeing lust and want shining back at him. “Sam?”

Forming words was not high on Sam’s list of things to do right then as he felt Dean’s cock slip up closer and closer to that spot he desperately needed it to hit soon before he self-imploded from desire but when fingers roamed from his navel to his chest he forced his focus on his brother’s smirking face. “Huh?”

Suddenly all the flip, teasing words that he’d wanted to say were swallowed by a sudden heaviness as Dean realized how much he was losing soon and how much he loved this young man, both as his brother and so much more.

“I love you,” those weren’t the words Dean planned to say since he very rarely said them but as he watched Sam’s eyes widen and then his lips curve into a soft smile he knew that his brother understood the reason behind them. He reached up to lightly brush of the pad of his thumb along Sam’s cheek to wipe the stray tear away. “No tears, Sammy. Not now. Not then. Just let me give you this, today…” he leaned up to lightly place a soft kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth. “…tonight,” another kiss to the other side. “Tomorrow,” a kiss to the edge of Sam’s top lip. “The day after that and after that.”

Dean’s lips finally settled over his brother’s in a kiss that he deepened slowly, letting it heat while his hips gave slow and gentle rolls until he heard Sam’s moan and felt himself come flush; hitting that spot inside his brother without even trying and enjoying the cry of pleasure he heard.

Sam’s eyes had closed at the first touch of Dean’s cock against his prostate. The way he was stretched and cuffed kept him from moving like he normally would’ve but gasped out words he wasn’t sure wasn’t in Latin as he felt Dean’s thrusts quicken as the strain could easily be seen on his brother’s rugged face. “Please,” he gasped out on a low moan of need, tugging on the cuffs the more his blood heated and his trapped cock ached for release. “De’n!”

Dean heard the letter drop in his name and guessed Sam was at the end of his endurance but in truth so was he. “You ready to come now, Sammy?” he asked tightly, licking around the shell of Sam’s ear while reaching down to find and release the clasp of the cock ring to remove it. “I’m going to jerk you off now, baby boy,” he whispered into Sam’s ear, taking the sensitive earlobe between his teeth to tease it gently. “I’m going to jerk you off and you’re going to come for me…now.”

It normally took Dean a little more time to bring Sam off like this but he could tell that right now Sam was on the edge and knew what it would take to cause his mindlessly begging little brother to fall over it into climax.

“So hot like this, Sammy,” Dean smiled and let his finger slid over the leaking slit and back up the sensitive nerve on the underside to run his fingernail along it and felt the hard shudder a second before he felt Sam’s inner muscles jerk, clamp down on his cock as he came with a ragged shout.

“ _Dean_!” Sam’s eyes had opened to watch his brother when he felt his hips move to once again hit that spot inside him just as he ran his nail along his cock and Sam felt his orgasm hit even before he was expecting it.

He felt his balls tighten and came with a shout of his brother’s name and then lost awareness of what else he said as he came hard and fast.

Sam saw himself come over the hand that Dean kept moving along his cock to help him over the climax, milking it for all it and Sam were worth when he caught the strain on Dean’s face from holding back. “Dean…wanna feel you!” he gasped, moaning when he felt another solid roll from his brother’s hips a second before he felt Dean’s lips claim his for a heated kiss that took his breath.

“Love you,” Dean whispered into the kiss and then let himself stop fighting the urge to come and felt the orgasm hit harder than he expected. He deepened the kiss as he came, cock shooting hot come deep inside Sam’s ass; hearing the moans from Sam in between kisses that rocked both men with the heat and need.

Multi-tasking during sex wasn’t easy but somehow Dean kept his hand moving on Sam’s cock while also keeping his thrusts in control to both hit Sam’s sweet spot and also milk his own orgasm until he heard the low sound that told of slightly more pain than pleasure now and knew to move his hand away from the slowly softening cock.

Sam had been thrusting up as much as he could until his cock became too over sensitive and he gave a soft moan before his eyes rolled back and he went limp from the force of the climax and the weight of the emotion he felt.

“Sammy?” Dean had caught a flash of white as he gave a few more thrusts to draw his own climax out, seeing his brother go limp but knew by the smile flitting on Sam’s relaxed face that he’d just passed out for a few minutes.

Dean stayed still for several seconds after he felt his cock softening and knew he could pull out but stayed where he was so he didn’t lose the connection. His fingers shook more than he’d ever admit to when they reached up to lightly card back through Sam’s damp hair to still see the boy inside the man his brother had grown into.

“I don’t regret the choices I’ve made, kiddo,” he whispered tightly, voice raw from both the sex and the emotion he was struggling to bury. “I don’t regret them and I don’t want you to regret them either,” he pressed a soft kiss to Sam’s lips while reaching up to undo the cuffs on his brother’s wrists and only then did he finally ease out, not missing the soft whimper of loss from Sam. “Shh, give me a second here.”

Post-sex cuddling on a pool table was definitely not happening as Dean used his discarded t-shirt to wipe them both off for the moment before undoing the cuffs on Sam’s ankles. He then reached to pull his still pliant and also clingy brother up to chuckle as Sam’s long arms went around his neck to hold on tight as if afraid that Dean would disappear.

It took some careful planning to get Sam off the pool table and into the back room of the bar that had a pull out sofa that would work for what Dean wanted right then but he finally did it with only a few bruises to himself.

“There are other times when I really hate the fact that my baby brother shot to be four inches taller than me,” he muttered but gave a soft smile that only Sam usually got to see after he cleaned them both up with a cloth and redressed to stretch out beside Sam; immediately let his half asleep brother curl into his arms like Sam always did after making love and was warm and sexed out. “You back with me yet?” he asked lightly, fingers moving along Sam’s back.

“No,” Sam mumbled, turning to bury his face against Dean’s neck while his arm went over his stomach. “Sleepy…wanna sleep now, De’n.”

“Yeah, I’ll sleep with you, Sammy,” Dean really did adore the way Sam got after sex even though he’d deny to his death that he ever cuddled. “Close your eyes. I’ll be here.”

Sam moved closer to lift his face at the feel of fingers on his jaw, meeting the deep kiss fully. “Thanks, Dean,” he whispered, eyes blinking sleepily but trying to stay awake long enough to watch his brother. “Can we…do this again?”

“Yeah, we can,” Dean knew he’d been wrong to try to pull back like he had. He’d just hurt them both and since he knew there was no breaking his deal then he’d at least give Sam what he could while he could. “Maybe not here but…I have plans for the first motel we stop at.”

Sam’s lips curved into a smile, laying his head on Dean’s chest to hear his heart beating and falling to sleep happy and relaxed for the first time in weeks.

Dean only closed his eyes once he was certain his brother was sleeping fully. He traced Sam’s face with a finger before holding him tightly. “It’ll all be good, Sammy,” he whispered and hoped it would be for both of them.

He did plan before his deal came due to find them an empty bar with a pool table to use. Dean knew he’d blow the game just to see Sam smile and because he loved watching his brother when their positions were reversed and Sam got to top. It wasn’t something they did a lot but Dean would be certain that the last memory of them together would be of making Sam happy and giving Sam a memory to hold onto that wasn’t painful.

“Sleep, Sam. Just be awake before Ellen gets back here cause I’m making you explain anything she might ask,” he told him sleeping brother with a smirk, falling to sleep without the usual tension or nightmares of what would come for him soon.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
